


First Earth New Year

by NoonansBarista



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Good Person Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonansBarista/pseuds/NoonansBarista
Summary: Mid-S2. Domestic Karamel and Superfriends.Mon-El is still learning about Earth and become obsessed with New Year’s and the ball drop at Times Square.Kara has something..iconic...planned.





	First Earth New Year

“5!”  
“4!”  
“3!”  
“2!”  
1!” Mon-El repeated enthusiastically...and at the top of his lungs.

In her attempt to get Mon-El more acquainted with Earth’s customs, Kara had shown him footage of Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin Eve. He has now seen 12 years worth of New Year’s celebrations and ball drops. His excitement not wanning each time.

“Wow. Ok, 1980 was way better than 1979! Next, 1981!” he announced from the couch as Kara was finishing up laying out the snacks for the evening.

“Alright, alright, no. I need your help over here and people are about to start showing up soon. I promise the same thing happens every time just with progressively better graphics.” She doesn’t have the heart to tell him that Dick Clark is replaced in 2012 on account of his death.

“How can I help?” he says hopping up and appearing at her side almost instantly.

“I need you to set up that table over there, and set the bottles, cups and ice on it”, she says gesturing around the space.

He smiles pecks her on the cheek, “no problem, if there is one thing I know how to do, is set up for a party” and scurries away.

Kara gathers the remaining decorations and hovers around the apartment hanging balloons, streamers and various gold and black ornaments.

 

Kara and Mon-El finish getting the apartment ready just in time for Alex and Maggie to show up. They speedily change into their party outfits after greeting them. She opted for a powder blue dress. She appreciated that Mon-El picked out navy slacks and a grey shirt, it brought out his eyes.

Over the next few minutes the apartment was in a flurry. Alex had brought a comically large bottle of champagne, only made more comical by the fact that Maggie brought 2 bottles of Whiskey, Bourbon and Vodka, each. “What? It’s New Year’s” she proclaimed when met with quizzical looks. J’onn brought a cake, honey and basil “it is a traditional Martian dessert. Well, as close as I can get to it. Basil for prosperity, honey for a sweetness.” James was handling the music. Winn was being peppered by questions from Mon-El, “Wait, what do you mean he died? Who is this Ryan of the crest?”

“Another rousing success, sis” Alex says putting her arm around her shoulders and clinking their glasses together. “Thanks”, she said taking her hand. “So what’s your new year’s resolution?” Alex asked cheekily. “Ha! Well, a cynical brooding 17 year old once told me, it's just another day on the calendar, you want to change something? Do it now!” Alex smiled knowingly, “What can I say I’ve always been wise beyond my years.” Kara giggled and rolled her eyes. “Seriously, though, I am happy to see you happy. No one deserves it more.” Kara’s face softens, “Right back at ya”.

“All I’m saying is if you are a cat person, I can’t trust you” Maggie told James.

“I mean I don’t know about all that, but I can’t see you walking a dog twice a day and being the workaholics that you two are.”

“Hey!” Alex exclaimed as she joined the group around the coffee table “it’s no longer a question of dog or cat, it is what kind of dog and what are we calling her.”

Kara took a moment to take stock of her apartment, and everyone in it. Her people. And can’t help but smile. Sure, the CADMUS threat still lingered, but for one night maybe it was okay to be thankful, to take a breath and to just be happy. She catches Alex watching her and smiles back raises her glass to her and she raises it back. She had told her what she had planned for Mon-El’s first New Year’s and she called it “so sweet, my teeth hurt”.

 

11:55, almost time.

Kara meanders her way through the crowd. Mon-El was already set up by the TV barely containing his glee.

“Babe, can you come here a sec?”

He looks back at her as if she’s insane, “Kara, it’s almost time for the ball to drop! For the countdown! I can’t miss it!”.

She snorts a laugh and says “Umm, yeah, I know. I promise you won’t miss it”.

He takes one look at the TV and joins her by the window, one eye still on the screen.

“I know you’ve been looking forward to this and I wanted to make sure you first New Year’s on Earth is memorable.”

She now had his full attention and a smile formed on his face. “So I hope you’re ready to never forget Earth year 2018”. She takes one last look around to make sure no one who shouldn’t be was looking directly at them and then flew out the window, Mon-El at her side.

 

11:58, almost there.

The sights of the city come clearly into view, the sounds soon followed. Mon-El could barely contain his excitement, once he figured out where she was taking him, letting a “Woohoo!!” escape. They landed on a rooftop overlooking Times Square, they had barely landed before Mon-El ran to the edge to look over the crowd “The Ball! The lights!”.

He turns back to her “Kara, this is..this is just..”, beaming and at a loss. She’s sure she’s beaming back.

This weirdo who fell from the sky, star-crossed in the most unique of ways. She may have never got to show him much of her other home, but she sure can teach him about this one. The things that she thought were amazing when she first showed up here, the things she thinks are special, that she now gets to share.

“10! 9! 8!” the crowd roared. Within seconds, they were up in the air again, right above the middle of Times Square.  
“4”, she says.  
“3” he says back.  
“2” she giggles.  
“1”, as he waits and she leans into him. Kissing, mid-air. Above Times Square as fireworks and confetti erupted all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Everyone!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed some Karamel nostalgia.


End file.
